hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Compa
Compa (コンパちゃん, Konpa-chan) is a nurse-in-training who desires to help those in need, be it by trouble or by pain. After she finds an injured Neptune outside of her house one day, she becomes her first friend and ally to help save the world from Arfoire. They soon meet many others along their journey. Compa's dungeon ability is "Monster Call", which allows her to summon monsters to the groups current location. It's also useful to summon certain bosses or enemies during a mission or for quick leveling up. *To see a list of Compa's outfits see: Compa Costumes *For a list of Compa's Accessories: Accessories *For a list of weapons: Weapons Personality A shy girl who tends to be oblivious to her surroundings to the point of making random comments, much like Neptune would. Compa is a very dependable friend however, and is usually never greedy. She is helpful to those she cares for, and even those who may be mean or rude or even evil, she will help if they feel sick or are injured. Such a caring attitude led to Warechu, an evil mouse like creature, to fall for her when she helped him. Compa gets along best with Neptune and Nepgear, though a lot of times she is seen with IF also. Due to being a bit of a ditz, Compa is easily tricked, such as when Gust informed her she bought a fake disc and had been scammed or when Warechu manipulates her into giving Linda information about her friends. Compa is also very much into the hero genre, as she got very excited whenever coming across Nisa. But despite her clumsy and ditzy nature, Compa is surprisingly good at math and really enjoys arts and crafts in her spare time. She is also emotional and a bit of a crybaby who can be very sensitive. Compa shares a sister-like bond with Nepgear and treats her like family, addressing her as "Gear-chan". Appearance Compa is a young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she has the biggest bust in the group. A lot of people comment that she's well-endowed for her age. Meaning that as both a human and in terms of Goddess years, she's one of the younger teammates, but older then Gust. She has light skin and pink eyes. Her hair is a light cream-pink color and is long and curled. Worn back with a black headband with a C patch on it. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse with a C on it, and heart shaped buttons. Hyperdimension Neptunia Planeptune, Compa's Place: Compa attends to the girl who just woke up and introduces herself to her. The girl goes on to say her name is Neptune and Compa decided to address her as "Nep Nep". After bandaging her injuries, she asks Neptune about herself but Neptune doesn't remember anything. Compa recognizes this as amnesia and told Neptune that she will recover, but take some time to do so. Compa tells Neptune to rest but Neptune instead tells Compa about the dream she had about Histoire needing their help. With Neptune determined to help, Compa agrees to travel along. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and IF went to Industry Graveyard to help the Hearts (even though she is scared of the place), but were too late. Compa freed Nepgear when IF distracted Judge. Histoire ordered the two to retreat after Nepgear used her power on Judge. Warechu has been smitten with Compa after she offered helped him recover from recent injuries. However, upon finding out that he is an enemy who works for Arfoire, she declares him as her enemy. The group encounters Warechu and Linda numerous times throughout the game. Compa always refers to Warechu as "Nezumi-san" (i.e. meaning: Mister Mouse). Powers and Abilities Besides her talent to bring monsters to the group and slapping the target, Compa fights with a giant syringe/needle that can fire bullets and gather energy. As she is one of the group's main healers, it's suggested that Compa is to be well protected (Defense and Strength wise) or else she may be the first to die in battle. Move List I'll do my best: Compa slaps the enemy twice, then swings around her syringe as a pink glow appears. Octomania: Using a preset disc, Compa summons the help of four Octopus: Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Sweet Syringe: Angelique: High Pressure: Charge shot lv 2: Koron: Yes, Yes, Yes!: Love Syringe: Super Pressure: Charge shot lv 1: DORAMO: R/W Disc: Quotes For a list of Compa's battle quotes click here. *''"Here Mr. Monster! Don't be shy."'' *''"Compiffitune I choose you!!"'' gallery Also visit: Compa (fanart) For more official images see: Compa (images) Trivia *She is the personification of Compile Heart, evident by her heart and C theme, and her name. *Compa shares a few similarities with Miyuki from Lucky Star. Both have pink curled/wavy hair, a clumsy streak, and bigger bust sizes than the people they're friends with. *The unlockable nurse DLC outfit Compa can wear was supposed to be her original outfit during development of the game. *Compa has placed 17th with exactly 100 points in a recent popularity poll. *Compa is the only main character to wear a headband. Category:Female character Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Planeptune residents Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character